Mix Breed
by Mirage and Nigella
Summary: Harry learns that purebloods aren't so pure. SLASH flame, mirage wants a new toy to beat.


'**_It is not very well known that there are different kinds of Veela. Most don't know this as only the white Veela or the Veela we commonly see is the only one we see in normal life. But really there are five kinds. Veelas are related Harpies, Sirens,_** **_Metamorphagus, and wood elves. Veela are know for there strong attraction powers, while all Veela have attraction powers each has a different type. Veela women are more well know, but only as men have stronger attraction powers so rarely go out, if they do they take there mate. Veela are one of the few creatures that have set mates. The Five types are as follows: White, Black, Red, Sliver, and Brown.'_**

* * *

****

Summertime seemed to burden itself upon Harry like a bad habit. Even when it was over and done with, the memories rushed about the very corners of his mind in steady and repetitive pulses. He had slept and eaten to a narrow extent – or in other words, less than which what his uncle would allow him. And when he failed to do these things, Harry would stare blankly into the chipping abyss of paint that coated his bedroom ceiling.

By some chance he as able to fair through it – even as the mount of pity letters that had conjured themselves upon his desk had begun to grow. As a "celebrity" he had long since grown weary of them, and sometimes even angry.

During the season's rosy pregnancy, Harry had found a dog while walking in the park. The dog was huge, almost a like miniature pony, but thinned down. She had so many features – most of them ungracious, but beautiful when combined into one. Each bristle of fur was black with exception of white dip on her tail, a signification of youth. The dog had followed him home, seldomly meandering off path, but mostly keeping with him, electric blue eyes shinning with loyal passion. He called her Pandora.

When insomnia loomed over him, Harry would read anything from his aged school books to one of his aunt's sleazy romance novels. Every once in a while he would sneak out to get more books, and occasionally a CD or two. Dudley's old CD player was given to him for reasons unknown, and Harry made due with the fact that it was nearly broken.

But there was one night he had actually tried to stay up, that being the eve of his birthday. That the same night when a proud looking owl came to his window and gave him something that would forever change his life. But they appeared simple – just a package and a letter.

Harry first picked up the letter, groping at the paper until it opened.

It read the following:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_In the will of Sirius Black, it was written to give you this package before your sixteenth birthday. So to respect the dead we shall, and grant this request. By the power of Gringotts, we give you this. We are terribly sorry for your unfortunate loss._

_Sincerely,_

_Truesdale _

_Head of Gringotts will informants._

Suddenly Harry found himself choking on air. He read again it, and then again, trying not to believe the harsh reality that the letter had implied. Pandora jumped up on to the bad and curled up beside him, whimpering.

Or at least he had thought it had been the dog making that terrible noise, until it had caught himself, keening like an animal with something caught in its foot. He tried to lock his throat, but found himself unable to stop.

_(In the will of Sirius Black..)_

_Oh god…_

_( …so respect the dead we shall. )_

_Is that really me?_

Harry ripped open the package with bitter anticipation, heart nearly caving in the progress. Tears streamed awkwardly down the sides of his cheeks.

It was a book along with another letter. Of course, he took to his usual pattern of seeing to the letter first.

It read the following:

_Dear Harry,_

_There was a grave secret between your parents and myself. Your mother, first of all, had been adopted. All three of us were not human. We were Veela, a rare species. James and I were black Veela. Your mother was a Red Veela, and as you know, Veela have only one mate, your parents were each others. I want you to tell my mate that I'm sorry. If you could, I would like him to know. His name is Remus Lupin. You are part black Veela and part red vela – two dangerous kinds… but this book tells of the five Veela, so it would do well for you to read this book before your birthday._

_Your loving godfather and friend,_

_Padfoot._

Harry was filled with shock, but that didn't keep him from to reading on.

'_**Black Veela are the only Veela that can cheat on their mate and not die. They are the strongest Veela, and have a dark beauty look to them, they are very dangerous. They can enchant the darkest and most evil of creatures. Black Veela are almost as rare as sliver Veela. Most Black Veela normally dominant and can be very abusive to others. But if you so much as look at their mate, they will snap you in half with out a thought. They can be very loyal if their mate is Veela. Black Veela are on of the few Veela kinds at can have only parts of there transformation. They transform in to large dog-like creatures with wings. They unlike the white vela, control shadows, and if strong enough can make a whole room covered with darkness even in the brightest of moments. Many Black veela's mates are vampires. But unlike the brown, red, or sliver Veela, they come in to their powers just like the white Veela, and once more, unlike white vela, they have abundant amounts of seductive powers, which allow them to control even Dememtors.**_

_Damn, it's going to be a long night…_

He had a total of one minute left, and counting. Harry had waited after he had finished reading all about both vela to lie on the bed, facing the ceiling… 30 seconds.

Not only were his Black Veela powers going to awaken, but also were the red powers.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2..._

With his eyes shut tightly, Harry soon found him to be immersed a world of agony – clawing, choking, wallowing in something that brought him to edge of reason.

His lungs were frozen, holding in his screams, and poorly attempting to fight away the pain.

Oh, the pain… he fell into its deadly embrace…


End file.
